


Art for Paper Legends 2013 - Tell me your dreams

by spaceAltie, sweetalison007



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Original Character(s), Preraphaelites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetalison007/pseuds/sweetalison007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieran, an art connoisseur, discovers a portrait that will soon become an obsession... And if Kieran is blond and shiny, and the man in the portrait has black hair a red kerchief, it may not be completely fortuitous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for Paper Legends 2013 - Tell me your dreams

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This story and these ideas are not mine : they are Sweetalison007's. Alas, her computer is out of order and she won't be able to post her fic in time for paperlegends 2013. *cries*~~   
> ~~If you like the idea behind those pictures : don't forget to check from time to time if her fic is up !~~
> 
> ~~Dolna, if you can read me : I hope your computer will be fixed very soon - and that you'll be able to recover your file and post your fic, eventually ! These picture feel lonely, like orphans !~~
> 
> EDIT february 2014 : WONDERFUL NEWS ! Sweetalison007 has begun publishing her fic ! The title has changed, now it's [Post Dated Cheque](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1192491)
> 
> TheMuppet, I wanted also to thank you, not only for your perfect big bang and its flawless organisation - but also for your sympathetic mails dealing with those damn computer problems - and all the schedule changes. You've been so helpfull.

  


The fic revolves around a preraphaelite portrait of Merlin… I immediately thought about Rossetti’s portrait of [Proserpine](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e2/Dante_Gabriel_Rossetti_-_Proserpine.JPG). The faces and hands of Jane Morris, Rossetti’s model, and Colin Morgan, have much in common, I think.

[Also on Tumblr](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/60953950116/artwork-for-paperlegends-2013-merlin-proserpine) and [DeviantArt](http://aureliebm.deviantart.com/art/Paperlegends-2013-Merlin-Proserpine-399593873)

  


When Kieran discovers the portrait he is... troubled, to say the least.

[Also on Tumblr](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/60954857211/artwork-for-paperlegends-2013-kieran-arthur) and [DeviantArt](http://aureliebm.deviantart.com/art/Paperlegends-2013-Kieran-Arthur-and-Merlin-399594446)


End file.
